


Weird Shit

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Lance can't be blamed, really- having your insides literally torn apart and dumped out of you does some weird shit to the rest of your body, like make you really horny.Or:Pure sin that I should not have written.





	Weird Shit

 Lance can't be blamed, really- having your insides literally torn apart and dumped out of you does some weird shit to the rest of your body, like make you really horny.

* * *

 Lance balled up his fists as he walked the halls in an attempt to clear his head. All day, his body had been at war with him, all day! Since he woke up that morning his core had been simultaneously in pain and overwhelmed with pleasure. Sure, he'd gotten himself off a few times that morning, enough to make his knees weak and his eyes blurry, but the feeling kept coming back, and with a vengeance. He needed _sex_ , a good fucking to satisfy him, but he didn't exactly have a partner to speak of, and a one night stand wasn't really an option when everyone lived in such close quarters. Lance was fucked, but not in the way he wanted. So he roamed the empty halls of the garrison, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs and focus rather on the comfortable serenity of the night.  
  
Lance didn't know where he would end up, mostly walking aimlessly from hallway to hallway. He had passed the same rooms several times now, and he suspected he was just going in a big circle at this point, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Especially not when his train of thought was interrupted by a large, warm body smacking right into him. He went  tumbling backwards, but managed to stay upright by grabbing onto the person that had so rudely barged in on his alone time. Grabbing onto the person kept them from falling as well it seemed, and their eyes met.  
  
"Keith?" Lance said, slightly surprised- he knew Keith liked to stay up late, but not _this_ late.  
  
"Lance? What are you doing up?" Keith asked, brows furrowed adorably in confusion.  
  
It was then that Lance noticed he was stil very much holding onto Keith's arms, and Keith was definitely still holding him up. Lance made an embarrassed sound and righted himself, letting go of Keith's biceps, trying to ignore the way his body yearned for the hands around his ribs to stay.  
  
"Just need to clear my head, you?" Lance answered somewhat honestly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Keith seemed to stare at him for a moment, as if he was lost in deep thought, but snapped out of it when Lance's eyes met his.  
  
"Same here," Keith replied, looking anywhere but at Lance. A silence grew between them, thick and awkward, and Lance wanted nothing more than to just keep walking and ignore the way his chest fluttered around Keith for the thousandth time.  
  
"Do you wanna... hang out?" Keith suggested, filling the quiet between them as best he could. Lance desperately wanted to say 'no' and just ignore his stupid crush for another day, but in the moment the word 'no' seemed to escape his vocabulary.  
  
"Sure, my room?"

* * *

 So that's how Lance found himself stuck in his room with his crush, rubbing his thighs together while they awkwardly talk back and forth. Lance can't stop thinking about Keith's hands around his sides, how warm they were, how big they were, how Keith is stronger now, probably strong enough to lift him and-  
  
"Lance, you ok?"  
  
Shit, he got lost in thought.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just- head's kinda loud, you know?"  He says, feeling it's just enough of the truth. But then it peaks Keith's interest because he suddenly shifts closer, so they're sitting directly next to each other on Lance's bed.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Keith offers. Lance would find it endearing that Keith cares enough about him to ask, but with his thoughts mainly consisting of 'bend me over a table and fuck me,' he doesn't really appreciate it as much.  
  
"Nah, it's fine," Lance says, bur immidietally feels bad when Keith looks a little disappointed.  
  
"Alright, but you can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?" Keith says, a genuine look in his eye as he places a large hand on Lance's thigh, and that's when it all goes a little crazy. Lance's core heats up in seconds at Keith's touch, and he decides that if he can trust Keith with his life, he can trust him with his body. In one swift move he has himself in Keith's lap, straddling him. In the back of his mind he registers that this is probably a bad idea, but the rest of his brain is saying 'pass go, collect 200 dollars, get fucked.'  
  
"Oh," Is all Keith says, a bright red flush on his cheeks appearing almost instantly.  
  
" _Oh_ ," Lance shoots back in a sarcastic monotone. At this point he's both out of ideas and out of confidence, so instead of just staring back at Keith and making things awkward, he leans forward slightly, hands on Keith's shoulders to support him. Keith's hands make their way up Lance's legs and eventually settle on his hips. Lance offers plenty of time for Keith to pull back, say this isn't what he wants and move on, but he doesn't- instead, he leans forward as well, and their lips press against each other with a spark of electricity down both of their spines. They move their lips together in sync, adding more and more pressure, then Lance runs the tip of his tongue along Keith's bottom lip, which makes him shiver before opening his mouth and sliding his own tongue along Lance's. Then Keith breaks the kiss, a slightly surprised look on his face.  
  
"Wait, is _this_ why you were so fidgety?" He questions, and Lance has to try hard to not stare at Keith's red and kiss-swollen lips.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Lance replies, voice dripping with sarcasm that has Keith smacking his thigh and Lance himself laughing lightheartedly. Once his giggles have subsided, he stares down at Keith's adorably pouty face and he leans back in, kissing the sour look away with one last chuckle. They sink into the kiss again easily, sucking on each other's tongues and bottom lips equally. Lance is the one to break the kiss this time in favour of nipping and licking his way down Keith's neck. He finds an extra sensitive spot right under Keith's jaw and ear, and gives it extra attention before asking:  
  
"Can I mark you?" He murmurs against Keith's ear, and receives frantic nods in response. He moves back to right under his jaw and opens his mouth, baring his teeth before biting down and sucking on the skin until it turns a deep purple colour. Lance leans back to admire his work and Keith takes the time to stare at Lance's own neck, shooting his eyes back and forth between Lance's tanned skin and his impossibly blue eyes. Lance gives a nod that has Keith surging forward and copying Lance's ministrations on his neck. Finally, after some searching, he find a sensitive spot at juncture of Lance's neck, where it meets his shoulder, and bites down, leaving an equally dark mark. Lance moans at that, the touch he's been craving all day finally being given to him. He relishes in it for as long as he is allowed to before Keith moves back up and kisses him again.  
  
Lance begins to grind his hips down, circling them with every downward movement, and it has Keith moaning and breaking the kiss to steady himself within moments. Keith settles his head on Lance's shoulder, face buried in it as Lance continues his movements, receiving a delicious friction that has his head spinning slightly. Keith begins to meet his mivements halfway, bucking his hips upward while pushing Lance's hips downward with a vice-like grip. Lance moans out Keith's name quietly, but it causes Keith to buck up harder, so he says it louder and louder until he's bordering on screaming-  
  
But then Keith stops moving, and Lance makes a confused sound, which makes Keith chuckle. Then Keith's hands are travelling under the hem of Lance's garrison uniform, pulling it over his head and revealing Lance's black binder. He slips his fingers under it and looks up at Lance inquisitively. Lance thinks for a moment, but eventually nods his approval. Shimmying out of the binder is complicated, but they manage after a while. Once Lance is bare-chested, Keith raises his hand and gives Lance another look, that is responded to with a nod, and his hand is on Lance's breast, massaging it and pinching and rubbing the nipple in between his fingers until it stiffens. Lance moans at every touch, arching back and pushing his chest toward Keith, who takes the insentive to begin mouthing at the other breast, licking his nipple and running it between his teeth gently. Lance is reduced to a moaning mess in no time, but he distantly realises that Keith is still clothed.  
  
"Off," He all but demands, tugging at Keith's shirt. Keith lets go of Lance's chest with an onbscene /pop/, and tugs the offending garment over his head, then throws it in a random direction. His hands immidietally snaked around Lance's waist, pulling him close for yet another kiss. His hands shakily, timidly find their way to  the back of Lance's pants, his fingertips dipping in slowly, and then it hits him.  
  
"Wait, shit, Keith," Lance stumbles, breaking the kiss and looking down at the boy that currently is halfway into his pants.  
  
"What? Do you want to stop?" Keith says worriedly, removing his hands from under Lance's pants as if he had been burned. Lance places his hands on Keith's cheeks gently, shaking his head.  
  
"No! No, it's just that- I- uh... I'm on my period," Lance manages between stutters, blushing because they've gotten so far and he's just gone and ruined it. But then Keith's hands and slipping back under his pants, a dark look in his eye as he opens his mouth.  
  
"So?"  
  
Lance would be lying if he said that wasn't just about the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He practically smashes their lips back together and allows Keith to wriggle the pants down under Lance's ass, then below one knee at a time until their hanging off his ankles and he kicks them off along with his boots. Keith's hands disappear behind him and suddenly he's angling himself, lifting both his body and Lance's so that he can pull his own pants off, kicking them off as well as his own shoes. He then pauses, still very much holding Lance up with strength that was completely unforseen by Lance, and thinks for a moment before shrugging and pulling his underwear off as well. Lance gasps when he is set back down in Keith's lap and can feel his now bared cock running along the outside of his underwear. Lance wiggles out of his own underwear the same way he got out of his pants, refusing to get out of Keith's warm and inviting lap.  
  
Finally, both of them are naked, and Keith looks down to see Lance's core dripping both slick wetness and blood onto his lap. For whatever slightly sick reason, it just serves to turn him on even more and Keith bites his lip, lookikng up into the eyes of the boy in his lap for permission. It's granted when  Lance's hand goes behind his back, then wraps around the tip of Keith's shaft, causing him to shiver a moan at the touch. Lance angles Keith just outside of his entrance and slides down, both boys moaning in unison at the feeling. Lance pushes Keith lightly so that his back meets with the bed and Lance whimpers slightly as the new angle hits him even deeper. Keith is big, bigger than Lance expected- probably the Galra genes- and he needs a moment to get used to the feeling of being so very _full_. Keith's hands grip Lance's thighs so hard he's sure there's going to be bruises there later, but his thumbs rub comforting circles into his brown skin, and it helps him relax and loosen his muscles around Keith.  
  
Lance starts by lifting himself up, his knees already shaking as every movement seems to strike just the right places. He keeps going up, slowly, his agonizing pace interrupted when he feels the tip of Keith's dick threatening to fall out, and sinks back down. The movement causes Lance to sigh a contented moan while Keith jerks like he's just punched in the stomach, an approving groan spilling from his lips. Lance lifts up again, and sinks down once more, arching his back just right and managing to find that spot inside him that makes him see stars. But this will be over far too soon if he keeps doing that, so he leans forward instead, his hands falling either side of Keith's head. Keith brings his own hands up and laces their fingers together as Lance fucks himself on Keith. Keith simply stares at Lance's scrunched up face, commiting every detail to memory as they both grunt and groan while Lance rides him. Suddenly, Lance's bright blue eyes open and meet with Keith's, and so he leans forward the last little bit it takes for their lips to meet.  
  
After a while, the movements begin to tire Lance's legs, and it shows by the way his lifting and dropping slows slightly, so Keith takes matters into his own hands, flipping them over. Lance yelps in surprise, wrapping his legs around Keith, but then he relaxes as Keith starts fucking into him slowly and passionetaly, but his legs down unravel from Keith's waist. Keith has them almost chest-to-chest as he slides in and out of Lance, their hands still laced together tenderly. Keith begins to move faster, pistoning his hips into Lance's, the sounds of skin slapping and moans filling the room along with the smell sweat and sex.  
  
Lance begins to feel his climax creeping up on him, and so he tightens his core muscles in order to hold out for as long as possible. But it causes Keith to grunt and double his efforts; fucking Lance within an inch of his life. The movements cause Lance to bounce up and down on the bed with every thrust and he's sure their moans and the springs creaking will have notified at least _somebody_ , but he can't bring himself to care because his g-spot is being hit spot on every time and he's far too close now.  
  
"G-gonna co-ome!" Lance says between thrusts and moans. Keith nods.  
  
"Me too," He grunts between gritted teeth, burying his face in Lance's neck and biting on the same spot as earlier, making the mark grow and deepen in colour.  
  
"Where?" Keith moans, getting ready to pull out, but Lance has other ideas.  
  
"Inside," He groans, head thrown back and his legs tightening around Keith's slim hips. Keith stutters.  
  
"F-fuck, Lance, no," He says between slowing thrusts, but Lance's legs just keep gripping tighter and Keith can't help but give in. He spills inside of Lance, hot come filling him to the point that it starts to drip down his thighs and onto the bed. The feeling of being filled even more is what brings Lance over the edge, spasming around Keith's length as he throws his head back with  scream of Keith's name.  
  
Once Keith has caught his breath, he pushes himself up and pulls out of Lance who makes a strangled sound when he does. He looks down at the mess of red and white connecting them and he sighs. Keith takes two of his fingers and stuffs them inside Lance, which startles him with. He then beguns to hook the fingers and pull them out, attempting to scoop out the come from Lance. He pulls out mixed globs of red and white that _should_ be disgusting, but then Lance wiggles and bucks his and suddenly it's very hot. He feels his cock twitch at the sight, Lance's sounds not helping his inner struggle. He wars with himself, eventuelly giving in and dropping to his knees beteen Lance's thighs. Lance lifts himself up on his elbows, looking down in confusion just as Keith flattens his tongue against Lance's cunt and lick a hot stripe up his flesh.  
  
Lance falls back onto the bed with an animalistic sound, his hips bucking in oversensitivity, but the pleasure outwheighs the discomfort, and his whines turn to low moans as he begins to relax and simply enjoy the feeling of Keith's tongue between his messy folds. Keith himself is hardening again, and quickly, and begins to pump his bloodied shaft with one hand, the other resting on Lance's hip. He shoves his tongue into Lance's hole, tasting the metallic blood and salty come and it should be _gross_ , but it's just turning him on further. He laps at Lance's cunt with everything he has in left in him, stroking himself rapidly and haphazardly.  
  
Soon enough, Lance is moving his hips wildly and fluttering around his tongue as he comes. Keith pumps himself to completion, continuing to lick at Lance's opening, even as Lance's body jerks in overstimulation. Finally, he comes into his hand and onto the floor, and he stpps his assault on Lance's lower lips, wipimg his mouth and chin with his clean hand. Lance gasps for breath and Keith does the same. Once the two of them can finally breathe steadily, Lance sits up, still shaking slightly and speaks.  
  
"Shower?"

* * *

 Lance stands under the stream of water coming from the shower head, washing himself on still-shaky legs. Keith stands beside him, running soap through his hair while waiting for his turn under the water. It's a slightly dysfunctional system, but it works. Lance steps out from under the water, greeting the cold air bitterly while Keith washes the foamy suds from his hair. Lance decides to break the comfortable silence between them, asking what he's been anxiously thinking of for a while now.  
  
"So what now?" Lance asks, looking at Keith's back and running his eyes over the many scars there. Keith looks over his shoulder at him, and Lance can't help but stare at the purple mark under his jaw. Keith seems to think for a moment, looking down to the floor as he does, then back up at Lance.  He turns around fully, and pulls Lance towards him, and timidly wraps his arms his waist. Lance snakes his arms around the back of Keith's neck, and they stay there for a moment, silent as the water hits them both and keeps them warm.  
  
"I-I don't know if it's what you want, but... I want to stay with you," Keith says, so quiet Lance can barely hear him. He realises that Keith is scared, and he can't help but tighten his grip on him, attempting to assuage whatever bad thoughts are flooding him.  
  
"That's what I want, too," Lance answers, and Keith tightens his grip as well.


End file.
